The Man of My Dreams
by DustyAttic
Summary: Time has passed, now. They're not so new, not so novel. Some of that time hasn't been great, but the good outweighs the bad so much. Isak and Even are drunk in love, and there's nothing that could change that. Disclaimer: I don't own SKAM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were at Jonas's place. Eva, Chris, Vilde, Sana and some of the others had started hanging around with Isak and his friends more often, but, today, it was just him, Mahdi, Magnus, Jonas and Even.

All the boys except Isak and Magnus were enthralled in their game of FIFA, shouting out to each other and getting overly excited at a goal or a great save. Magnus was equally enthralled in the conversation he was having, mostly with himself, about Vilde.

"She's just so, like, perfect, you know? Like her skin is so pretty and milky and soft and she's so funny and sexy, just everything about her is-" here he made vague hand gestures before exclaiming, again, "perfect!"

"Ach, dude, you're going to make me sick!" Mahdi muttered, eyes glued to the screen.

"Seriously, you have taken desperate beyond a new level," added Jonas. "This is toxic desperate. If Vilde asked you to move planets, you'd give it a go."

"What, so Isak is allowed to be sickeningly in love, but not me?" Magnus sputtered.

Isak, who had, before this point, been laying on the couch with his head in Even's lap, staring up at the older boy's face as he concentrated on the game, now looked towards Magnus. "Sickeningly?" he asked with mock-anger. "I think you're more in love with Even than I am! You do ask him for advice about everything... Maybe you two are having a secret relationship and I'm just sleuthing it out." He shrugged.

"Wh-I don't ask- we are not-" Magnus stuttered, face red, but Even only chuckled.

"You've caught us," he said, glancing down at Isak, who smirked and drew in his brows. God, that boy is exquisite, thought Even. Instead of voicing his thought, however, he continued, "Magnus and I have been seeing each other for months now. We only, er, created his relationship with Vilde, and mine with you, to hide it."

"Yeah," Magnus agreed, going along with it now. "We're getting married soon, and, like, you aren't even invited." He seemed unable to smoothly keep up a joke, always fumbling it into something no longer plausible.

Isak didn't mind. He just laughed and said, "No? I'm not invited?" His eyes were on Even, who shook his head with a small smile.

Suddenly, a whistle blew from the TV, signaling the end of the game. Jonas and Even let out cheers while Mahdi swore and tossed his controller onto the couch.

"Did you see that?" Even said quietly to Isak, while Jonas got up to grab some beer. "Did you see me win that for you?"

"Hm, for me?" Isak replied, raising his eyebrows. "I thought it was for Brazzzilll!" He whispered the last word like a cheering crowd.

"No," Even said back, grinning so much his eyes were almost slits, "it was for you." He leaned down, almost but not quite bumping noses with Isak, who propped himself up on his elbows.

"That was nice," he said, rubbing their noses together.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're so nice." Isak sighed the last sentence and tilted his chin towards Even, asking for his lips. The older boy smiled impossibly wider and complied, giving Isak a long, lingering kiss.

"Ugh, Magnus is right," groaned Mahdi, "you two are gross."

"Don't be jealous, Mahdi," Isak mumbled, pulling Even down by the back of his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, for a second kiss.

Jonas returned with the beer and Isak and Even pulled apart. For the rest of the evening, the boys talked and laughed. They gave Magnus their best relationship advice and told Even all sorts of stories of dumb things Isak had done before they knew each other. When it was dark and the other boys were filing out, Even looked down at the smaller boy in his lap. "Home?" he asked.

Isak nodded. "Home."

After the New Year, Even had gone into a depression. It wasn't as bad as they could be, but he ended up spending much more time than not at the flat, lying in Isak's bed and hardly speaking. Isak would bring him whatever he needed, sometimes even coax him out from under the covers to watch a movie on the couch. He would ask questions and try to understand sometimes, others he would just be quiet. He was always there, though. Always with the right touch, the right whisper of love. Always there.

Once the darkness passed, Even went back to his parent's house, but it didn't feel like home anymore. Mrs. Bech Næsheim was sad when Even told her he was moving out again, but she adored Isak and wished only for her son's happiness. Eskild didn't make him pay rent- he claimed it was because he and Isak shared a room anyway, but everyone knew it was because he had a soft spot for Even. Everyone did.

And, so, when the two boys got home from Jonas's around nine at night on a warm, late-spring evening, they went to their room and fell into their bed.

"I'm wiped out from this week," Isak said, staring up at the ceiling and referring to the rough week of testing they just had.

"I'm sorry," Even said softly, scooching over to smooth back Isak's curls. The younger, smaller boy, glanced at him and tried to hide his smile.

"I love you," he whispered, rolling onto his side and curling into Even's waiting embrace.

Even kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a while. After ten minutes or so, though, Eskild was pounding on their door.

"Isak! Even!" he shouted. "You two better not be having sex in there because I'm coming in!"

Isak let out a soft groan and buried his face in Even's shoulder as the door opened. "Okay, good," Eskild said upon seeing that they were not, indeed, having sex. "We're going to watch a movie, and you two need to get out of this room because it still stinks, even though Even bought you air freshener."

Isak moaned, flopping onto his back. But Even only chuckled and began to get up, holding out one hand for his grumpy boyfriend. "I'll spoon you on the couch, too, don't worry," he laughed when Isak didn't move. This got the younger boy's attention, and he hopped up, giving Eskild a reason to roll his eyes.

"Don't be so needy!" he complained, making Isak huff. Eskild stormed out of their sight with a "Linn! We're watching a family movie, get out of bed!"

"I am not needy," Isak brooded, following Even to the living room, where Noora was waiting with a bowl of popcorn and, of course, a smile. Isak worried she was too sweet for her own good.

The movie was old but good. Linn and Eskild spent its entirety making comments on unrealistic parts, while Noora shushed them and asked if they could do better. Even, of course, had seen it already, and was adorably excited to discuss every minor detail, from random tidbits of fact he knew about it to the score to the camera work. Isak was content to watch all this go down, butting in occasionally with comment of his own, but he eventually dozed off while the others continued to enjoy the film.

At the end of the night, Noora, Linn and Eskild filed back to their rooms while Even sat on the couch and fiddled with Isak's curls, simultaneously trying to wake him and trying not to. No matter, though, after a couple minutes Isak's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his boyfriend. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Almost midnight. Let's go to bed, baby," Even responded quietly. Isak groaned.

"It's so warm," he whimpered, not wanting to move.

"It'll be warmer in bed," Even argued, but Isak just groaned again. Suddenly, Even smiled hugely and stood with Isak still in his arms, picking him up newly-wed style. This shocked the younger boy completely awake and he gripped Even's neck for dear life.

"Wh-Even?! You could have killed me!" Isak sputtered. Even smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Killed you? How frail are you?"

"That's beside the point, you can't just fling me around-" Isak was in the middle of his complaint when Even cut him off with a kiss. The younger boy quickly responded.

When they pulled apart, their foreheads still touching, Isak was smiling. "Come on," he said. "Take me to bed, and, for the next minute, we'll kiss more."

Even nodded and carried his boyfriend to their bedroom, where they did kiss for the next minute. Isak layed on his back beneath the older boy, who hovered slightly above, and they wrestled tongues. Even traced Isak's hips under his shirt and Isak ran his hands across Even's smooth abs. After their minute, or few minutes, were up, they pulled away from each other and both smiled. It was late, and so, for the next several hours, they cuddled and spooned and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Even woke up the next morning, Isak was, unsurprisingly, still asleep. He used to joke that Isak slept later than anyone he had ever known, but then Eskild had commented quietly to him about how much better Isak was sleeping now that they lived together. "Being the guru-advisor that I am, I like to make sure that all my little chicks are nicely in their nests, but when I used to check in on Isak… well he would rarely be asleep. On school nights I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't sleep at all… one or two hours at most…" Even had looked at him with raised eyebrows as Eskild put food away, trying to avoid eye contact, before continuing, "so, I'm just really glad… really glad he's doing so well with you. More than just sleeping, actually," at this, Eskild leaned back on the counter and clapped Even's shoulder. "You're really good for him."

Even had smiled and thanked Eskild and, as the older man walked away, said, "He's really good for me, too."

So, now, when Even woke up and Isak was sleepily curled into his shoulder, he simply placed a light kiss to his temple and wiggled out of bed. He hopped in the shower after making sure that Noora, the only other person awake, didn't need it. Then, once he was clean, Even started to make breakfast. That was one more thing that the flat loved about him, he always offered food to everyone, even if he had made it with only his and Isak's share. Eskild always happily took part in whatever delicious meal Even had prepared, and Linn would, too, if she was around. It depended on Noora's mood, but even she had to admit he was a great cook. Right now, Even prepped some laks, and began to fry some pancakes. He was facing away from the door when he felt a familiar weight fall against his back and familiar arms wrap around his waist.

"Good morning," Isak sighed into Even's shirt, and the bigger man smiled.

"Good morning," he said back, turning to face his boyfriend, who was tousled with sleep, golden curls all over the place and face dazed. He tilted his chin up towards Even, who leaned down and kissed him before turning back to the pancakes and flipping them before they started to burn. Isak clung around his waist and shut his eyes.

"Here," Even said after a while, twisting and handing Isak a plate of food, "get the syrup and stuff, please."

Shuffling away, Isak got everything they would need and sat at the table. Even quickly sat across from him and watched as the younger boy began to eat his eggs. A smile crept over Even's face as Isak pushed back his hair, trying to keep it out of his eyes.

"What?" laughed Isak after a minute of Even smiling at him.

"Nothing," said Even, still grinning, "you're just cute."

Isak huffed and rolled his eyes, but there was no hiding the smirk that took over his mouth. "What are you doing today?" he asked.

"I don't know, I might go visit my parents…" Even trailed, rubbing one eye. Isak nodded.

"That's chill," he said. "I'll probably swing by Jonas's."

"That's chill."

They ate in silence for a while, until Even was done and got up to clear his plate. Noora and Eskild walked out together in that moment, arguing about something.

"Seriously, Noora, new you, new _boyfriend,"_ Eskild was saying, to which Noora rolled her eyes.

"For your information," she said, trying to sound stern but obviously very happy about something, "William called last night. We had a very long talk and he said he hasn't been with anybody since me, and that he still loves me and really wants to make it work."

"Serious?" asks Isak from the table, smiling up at the blonde. "Noora, that's awesome!"

Noora grins, red lipstick perfect. "Thank you. But I told him I needed some time to think, since it's been so long and all. And he really did fuck things up last fall. I'm not just going to jump back into his arms."

"Oh, _please,_ Noora," Eskild groaned, "just give up and get back with him already."

Noora glared at him. "Eskild, I'm not going to let myself get in a relationship if I don't think it's good for me. I have to think it over."

"Do you still love him?" asks Even, leaning on their counter.

Noora blushes slightly and looks down at her feet. "I… I think so? I don't know. I think I'm still in love with the idea of him, you know? I'm still in love with the him that swept me off my feet last year. But it's been so long since I really saw him, not just skype or messaging, that I don't know if I still… still love _him._ This him."

Even nodded. "Is he going to come home?"

"Yes," Noora affirmed. "He's coming for a visit in a couple of weeks. I told him I'd be ready to talk then. Once we've seen each other again. We're still texting all the time, I just don't have an answer yet. When he's here, though, hopefully… well, hopefully I'll be able to figure something out."

"That's great, Noora," Isak said, standing and clearing his dishes. "I'm gonna shower," he announced. "I hope everything works out with you two."

With that, the slim boy wandered away towards the bathroom. Noora, Eskild and Even continued to talk, shifting topics from William to school to a variety of other things until they all eventually made their ways to their own corners of the house. Even walked into his room to find Isak in just a towel, rubbing his hair dry.

"Halla," the older boy said, smirking at Isak, who blushed.

"Halla. When are you going to your mom's?"

"Possibly never with you looking this good," Even purred, wrapping his arms around Isak's waist and placing a soft kiss on his jaw.

There were things about Isak that Even loved but would never tell anyone, except perhaps the blond himself. Things like how much Even loved how small Isak was. He loved his slim frame, the way his shoulders were so narrow. He loved how Isak would tuck his chin into his chest when he laughed or got embarrassed, and how he almost always hesitated before smiling but, when he didn't, his smile would light up the whole _world._ He loved how Isak crossed his legs and wore skinny jeans and snapbacks because it was so _him,_ all of it. He loved when Isak's eyes blew up in surprise. He loved Isak so _much._

And, now, he loved how Isak giggled quietly and ran his hands through Even's hair. "I'm trying to get dressed here," he protested as Even began to suck on his neck.

"That's the opposite of what I want," mumbled Even, pulling Isak's hips close to him and running his hands over his boyfriend's skin.

"Baby," Isak breathed quietly, his voice becoming needy as Even pushed his buttons. Even smiled against his skin and took a step back, causing Isak to let out a low whine.

"What do you want?" Even asked, pressing his forehead to the smaller boy's.

Trying to steady his breathing, Isak blinked a couple of times. "Please," he whimpered after a beat. "I need you."

That was all the invitation Even needed to press himself against Isak hard, pushing them both both onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The thing about Even was that he was a romantic. No doubt about it. He was hopeless.

That was how he ended up spoiling Isak so rotten that the younger boy lost sight of his pampering all course he appreciated every small gesture that Even made with all of his heart, but sometimes he forgot that being so spoiled wasn't just normal relationship stuff. He forgot that some boyfriends wouldn't surprise him with presents and kisses and let him sleep in their lap or skip class just because he was feeling horny. He forgot about it until one day, at lunch, when the boys pointed out just what a sugar baby Isak had truly become.

"Shit," Isak mumbled as he sat down.

"What's wrong, babe?" Asked Even immediately, brushing back some of the smaller boy's golden curls.

"Nothing," sighed Isak, "I just forgot to grab a bottle of water."

"I got you," Even said, quickly kissing Isak's cheek before hooping up to save the day.

"There goes your _sugar daddy_ " Mahdi joked, rolling the last two words off his tongue in English. Isak drew his eyebrows and scoffed.

"My what?"

At this, Magnus rolled his eyes. "Come on, dude. You can't not see how much he pampers you."

Still confused, Isak turned to Jonas. "It's true, bro," his best friend admitted. "Even spoils you."

"I am not spoiled," Isak huffed, adjusting his SnapBack.

"Okayyyy," Magnus drawled, laughing. "It's not like you have new Beats. Or the most recent FIFA. Or meals cooked for you everyday. Or..." his gaze drifted behind Isak "your water gotten for you."

Just then, Even sat back down, handing Isak the bottle, who took it with a slight frown. Even laughed a little before kissing the pout away, which, for the record, didn't really help Isak's situation.

"So," the older blond said. "What did I miss?"

That evening, when they were both at home, Even knew something was up. He knew it from the way Isak avoided his eyes and bit down on his smiles before letting them get too big. When Even went to kiss him and Isak awkwardly chuckled and swiveled his head away, Even stopped. "Isak," he said, "what's wrong? You've been acting weird since lunch."

Still trying to avoid eye contact, Isak blushes. He takes a deep breath before mumbling, "I... do you pamper me? I mean, I know you're amazing to me, but do you... spoil me?"

At this, Even let out a laugh. "Is that all your worried about?" He asked, tilting Isak's chin up. "Well, the answer is yes, I try to, at least."

Isak was cornered on the countertop and trying to keep Even's hands on his lap from moving any closer to his crotch. "Why?" He asked. "I don't want to be a _sugar_ _baby_." He said that last two words in English, as Mahdi had.

" _Sugar baby?_ " Even imitated. "What's wrong with that?"

Rolling his eyes, Isak brushed back some of his hair. "Nothing, I just don't want you to feel like I don't appreciate you or that your obligated to treat me this way."

At this, Even smiled wide. "I don't feel obligated," he whispered, pressing his hips to Isak's. "I just love seeing you smile. And I like treating you like the beautiful person you are."

With the words, Even continued to get closer to Isak. He began to press his lips against the younger boys neck and trail soft kisses along his jaw. Isak tried not to whine as he said, "But it's so public. Doesn't it embarrass you?"

"Does it embarrass you?" Even countered. Isak scrunched his nose briefly before saying, "No, but it makes me feel weird. Like people think I push you around."

At this, Even pulled back. "Isak," he said quietly. "I love that people see us. I like that they know how happy you make me."

"But just because I make you happy doesn't mean you have to treat me like this. Doesn't it weird you out that people think you're, like, my _sugar daddy_?"

"I want people to know that you're mine," Even said suddenly, looking Isak dead in the eye.

"What?"

"I want people to see you in the things I bought for you and see me treating you like the amazing boy you are and see that you're mine."

Even was leaning his forehead against Isak's by this point. The small boy bit his lower lip.

"Do you like that?" Even purred, beginning to gently palm Isak through his pants and he spoke softly against his neck. Isak's breathing grew shallow as he started to whimper. "You like when I make you mine? Bruise you, take you. You like that?"

Bucking his hips, Isak buried his head in Even's neck. "Yes," he panted. "Yes, I love it. I want you so bad, baby."

Even bit his way along Isak's jaw. "I can tell," he chuckled softly as he felt Isak's hardness. "You're so easy."

"Mm," Isak moaned as Even continued sucking and licking his way down. "God you're so fucking hot."

At this, Even pulled away from Isak's neck and pressed their mouths together, grabbing the younger boy by the ass and pulling him closer. Isak moaned into Even's mouth and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Bed," he choked out. "Please." He sounded so needy. Even was a goner.

"Okay," he hummed, lifting Isak and carrying him towards their room. Once they got their, he tossed the smaller boy onto the bed and stood over him. "Mm, you look so pretty, baby," he sighed as Isak's eyes grew darker and more out of focus.

Thrusting his pelvis up towards Even, Isak whimpered. He fumbled with his belt buckle, trying to get rid of his pants. "Too many clothes," he groaned.

Chuckling, Even whipped off his shirt, and then helped undress Isak before taking off his own pants. He began to kiss up Isak's naked torso, hovering over him as he left marks along his chest. Once he reached Isak's mouth, the smaller boy grabbed the back of his head and brought their mouths together. "Even," he moaned loudly as Even sucked on his jaw. Isak pushed his hardness against his boyfriend's thigh.

"Do you want me?" Even said lowly, and Isak nodded.

"Please."

Happily obliging, Even flipped Isak onto his back. "I can never resist giving you what you want," he sighed. "On your knees."

The next morning, Isak was sitting next to Sana in bio when he took off his scarf. She pursed her lips, bringing out her signature dimples, and raised one eyebrow at him.

"What?" asked Isak.

"Nothing," Sana said. "You've just been very… busy this weekend." She gestured vaguely to his neck and Isak blushed, immediately putting his scarf back on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Evennn," Isak groaned, laying on their bed scrolling through his phone. Even was across the room, writing something. He hummed in response, distracted by whatever he was working on.

"Come lay with me."

Even smirked at the neediness in Isak's voice before closing his notebook and walking to the bed. "Halla," he said, wiggling beside Isak until the smaller boy laid his head on Even's chest. Isak clicked off his phone and put on over Even's belly button, shutting his eyes with a soft sigh. Running his hands through the younger boy's hair, Even listened to Isak's breathing even out as he fell asleep.

Although Even was perfectly happy to lay with his beautiful boy, Isak was worrying him. He'd woken up late last night to the smaller boy climbing back into bed beside him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Just had to pee," Isak had mumbled, kissing Even's cheek and sliding under the covers. Another time, Even had been startled out of a dream to find Isak staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. As soon as he realized Even was awake, though, he pulled them shut and pretended he was asleep. Even could see the darkness under his eyes every morning that remained through the afternoon; he heard from Sana and Jonas and Mahdi how Isak fell asleep in class, stumbled through conversations, always ready with "I'm fine, just tired," when asked the matter. And Even hated it. All of it.

Isak would never admit it, but when he was asleep at 3 pm and awake at 3 am, there was obviously something wrong.

It came to a breaking point the next day. Even was sitting with Magnus, Jonas and Isak at lunch. Mahdi had ditched them for waffles. Shockingly. But, anyway, Magnus was in the middle of some long, hideously boring story about Vilde. Jonas and Even were laughing, but Isak was resting his head on his hand, cheek to palm, eyes flitting. Just as Even was getting caught up in the story, however, Isak's chin came crashing down. He hit the table hard, eyes snapping open with a surprised, pained shout. As soon as they were all recovered from the shock, Even was immediately wrapping both arms around Isak. "Shit, babe, holey fuck! Are you okay?"

Isak was rubbing his chin, which was red and cut open in one place, blinking rapidly. Even would guess he was trying not to cry, so he pulled him up by one hand and said, "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," before Isak could say anything.

Once they were in the bathroom, Even began to dab at Isak's chin with toilet paper. Isak was still blinking, pushing Even's hand away, "Stop, I'm okay, it's fine."

"Isak, baby, it's not fine," Even argued, wiping away the tear that stained Isak's cheek.

Isak blushed. "I'm not cry- it just startled me. It's involuntary."

Smiling just the tiniest bit, Even, shook his head. "Don't be embarrassed, it's okay. That hurt. A lot." Here he took a pause. But, Isak… why aren't you sleeping well?"

Isak kept his eyes low. "I- I'm fine. It's nothing."

And now Even frowned. More than anything, he hated when Isak wouldn't talk to him. The older boy's words began to tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Is it me, or your parents, or… Eskild told me you used to have trouble sleeping but he never said why, he said it got better when I came, but now… I know how tired you are the time. Please talk to me."

Isak sighed, keeping his face turned towards the floor. "It's not you. I just…"

It always happened, after the panic overflowed into something that spilled from every part of him and he lost control of his body. Sleep abandoned him as quickly as his nerves.

He didn't like to call them episodes. Episodes sounded far too medical and there was really nothing _wrong,_ he was just _stressed_ and _tired._

The first time was so long ago he couldn't remember it. He did remember the time he stumbled out of Jonas's cabin at three am and gasped over the rail of the deck, sweat pooling on his forehead and dripping off his nose as he tried to catch his _fucking_ breath but his stomach felt like rocks and his lungs weren't working right because Elias was in their room calling him a fucking faggot and grabbing at his ass and telling him "You like it, right, fag?" as Isak pushed him away and Elias was laughing and rolling his eyes and saying, "Whatever, dude, I'm just messing around," and he fell asleep but Isak couldn't and didn't and after a while passed he was trembling so violently that he stumbled out of Jonas's cabin at three am.

Eva came out for water. She saw him on the deck.

" _Isak?"_

" _Hmm?" the boy hummed, shaking and trying to keep his bile from rising._

 _Eva put one hand on his back. "Are- are you okay?" She could feel how his shirt clung to him._

" _Yeah," Isak choked out._

" _Isak," sighed Eva. She'd seen him like this before. Never this bad but she knew that he hurt more than he would tell anyone. "Isak, what's wrong? Please."_

" _I just- Elias- he makes me a little- uncomfortable," the boy stuttered. And Eva closed her eyes and drew him close to her and let him shake. They didn't speak about it ever again. But she knew. And he knew._

And Isak remembered when Eva had come to his house and Jonas had gone to the door and sent her away. When he came back, Isak was where he'd left him, in his room in one corner, face buried in his knees, sobbing out "I can't- I just can't- I can't breathe and I- I just can't anymore."

" _Isak," Jonas said, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."_

" _I'm just so sick of this- I can't do it anymore. It's too hard."_

" _I'm sorry," Jonas said, pressing the smaller boy's golden curls into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You're right. It's not fair. I'm sorry."_

" _I can't breathe," Isak hyperventilated._

 _Jonas didn't know what to say besides, "I'm here. I'm always here."_

He felt one coming on the night Eskild found him, so he drank and drank until it went away. But that didn't stop them forever, just until the night in the basement, a few weeks later, when his mother's bible verses _just kept coming_ and he felt himself losing any control he'd ever had as he threw up onto the cold cement floor. " _I'm sorry," he told Eskild the next day. "I had too much to drink."_

And then the night that Even kissed Sonja at Emma's party and he tried to hurt Mahdi because what else would asshole Isak Valtersen do but try to hurt the chillest, kindest dude around? Fucking _asshole,_ that's why he lost Even that's why he lost _everyone,_ that's why he was throwing up onto the street now, again with the throwing up why did this keep happening Jesus fucking Christ he couldn't fucking _breathe._

The one last week hadn't been bad. Just Isak fogging up the bathroom mirror as he hyperventilated onto it for half an hour because he thought he heard somebody call him a fag under their breath and he wasn't ashamed anymore but it made his vision go blurry. It wasn't that bad but it still shook him to his core and sleep didn't come easily after. So that's how he ended up here with Even now, bloody chin and all. And when this all tumbled out, Even's heart broke.

"Isak," he sighed, pulling the smaller boy into him tighter than anyone ever had.

"I'm-it's fine, I'm okay," Isak muttered.

"You're not. You're having panic attacks and insomnia," argued Even.

"No, it's not- it's not like that serious. I'm just stressed. I get stressed."

Even just kept holding on, pressing kisses into Isak's hair. He didn't want to upset him further but it _killed_ Even to think of Isak hurting like that.

And Even knew he had to get his boy help.


End file.
